


Sensual Santa

by taeminleaf



Category: Jongtae, SHINee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Smut, bandfic, jongtae - Freeform, shinefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminleaf/pseuds/taeminleaf
Summary: Taemin surprises Jonghyun in a rather sensual outfit. Crossposted on Asian Fanfics





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another prompt by otpprompts on tumblr, and same with this one, I put my own Christmas twist to it, hope you all like it. Especially kiki ;)
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> "Imagine your OTP(+) about to have sexy times. Person A proceeds to seductively remove their clothing, but gets stuck in their clothes."  
> ;;;)

“Jonghyun-ah..where are you..?” Taemin muttered from somewhere in their empty apartment.

“Huh, washroom, just fixing my hair, what’s up?” Jonghyun responded, not noticing the playful tone to his boyfriend’s voice.

“Go to our bedroom..” Taemin trailed off, still hidden away somewhere Jonghyun didn’t know. Jonghyun, now suspecting something, walked in curiously, and was half disappointed when the room was empty and plain-looking, that is until a soft stream of jazz music started playing in their apartment. His mind started racing and wondering what he had in store for him.

“Tae..?” Jonghyun asked, looking around the room before making his way out of the room. Jonghyun’s breath caught in his throat when Taemin gracefully appeared before him, in nothing but what appeared to be Christmas-themed lingerie, and in a woman’s outfit at that. Taemin gazed at him with hooded eyes as he placed his hands on the door frame, leaving no point of exit for Jonghyun- not that leaving was even a concern for the older male at this point.

“T- Taemin..” Jonghyun tried to say, too overcome with a sudden lust for his boyfriend. The sight of him in such a scantily clad attire sent heat straight to the pit of his stomach and trailed lower. Seeing Taemin like this, in almost nothing but some sheer red fabric, edges laced with white fluff was an almost magical sight. Not the mention the way his shoulders peeked through his gown, catching the soft light.

Taemin knew how much Jonghyun loved it when he wore women’s clothing in the bedroom, he just really had a kink for it; to be able to see his perfectly shaped body in such clothing was easily enough to rile him up, and Jonghyun couldn’t help but stare when he noticed the little red panties Taemin had slipped himself into, the way the waistband rested on his hips, their striking contrast with his milky skin, it was too much, and Jonghyun almost moaned when he thought about the view from the back, to see Taemin’s little ass in those underwear, he wondered if they were normal or possibly a thong.

“Hey honey..” Taemin whispered, leaning ever closer to Jonghyun, taking his plump bottom lip between his teeth. Taemin could almost hear the blood pulsing through Jonghyun as he neared him. Taemin slowly swayed his hips in that way he knew made Jonghyun crazy, and when he moved, the sides of his small, red gown swayed, revealing his ever soft skin beneath the sheer fabric. 

Taemin let his hands slip away from the door frame and onto Jonghyun’s tense shoulders, and before Jonghyun knew it his body was flush against Taemin’s and he was hugging him, in desperate need of contact, Jonghyun wrapped his arms around his back and Taemin sighed, always loving the deep hold he was encased in whenever Jonghyun hugged him with his big arms. Taemin pulled his head away from the crook of Jonghyun’s neck to face him properly, and to look at him with his still-hooded eyes.

For a moment all Jonghyun could do was stare, stare into Taemin’s charcoal eyes, look at his raven hair and his body, and just take it all in, that Taemin was his and his alone, and after what seemed like an eternity of admiring him, their lips had meshed together in a passionately slow kiss, which brought out Jonghyun’s far too long suppressed moans. Taemin gripped Jonghyun’s chocolatey hair in hopes of deepening his kiss- which helped, and soon their tongues were spinning around with one another, needy for contact.

With a slick sound Taemin pulled back and Jonghyun outright whined when their heated kiss broke. Taemin set his hands on Jonghyun’s chest and smiled a bit when Jonghyun complied to being pushed backwards and onto their bed. Jonghyun cocked an eyebrow when Taemin didn’t immediately fall down on top of him, but instead stood at the end of the bed, almost waiting for something. Taemin brought his hands up to a bow that had been tied right in the middle of his gown; He stared at Jonghyun for a longing moment and then Jonghyun hardened in his pants, knowing that Taemin was going to strip for him.

Taemin went agonizingly slow to untie the back of the bow, making sure Jonghyun’s eyes never left him. He stifled a chuckle when he noticed just how needy Jonghyun was for him. He stopped for a moment to near Jonghyun and grab one of his hands, he placed Jonghyun’s hand on his hard bulge and pressed down. Jonghyun wantonly moaned before understanding that Taemin wanted him to palm himself, at least for now, as something to relieve the growing pressure. Once Jonghyun was occupied with one hand he stepped back to continue undressing. 

“Mmm babe, you’re so hot, keep going” Jonghyun cooed to Taemin.

Jonghyun sighed as he watched the bow finally fall to the floor, still palming himself through his thick jeans and happy that the next article of clothing to fall was his gown. Taemin looked down at his chest, shortly inspecting the tie and clasp that when untied, would open up. He brought both his hands to undo the tie and came to a roadblock when he saw the tie was in a knot.

“Crap..” Taemin whispered under his breath, hoping Jonghyun was too busy to notice his struggle. He fulmbled with the tie for a few more seconds before realizing he wouldn’t be able to untie it. He looked up to see Jonghyun still needy, but patient as he watched. Taemin shot him an embarrassed look before opting to lift the gown over his shoulders. Bad idea.

“Ugh, fuck” Taemin cursed when he felt a clasp on the back of his gown tangle in his hair. So now here he was, with half the gown over head head, barely able to see Jonghyun through the red disaster, and his almost naked body revealed to Jonghyun. By this point Jonghyun’s hand was nowhere near his dick, but instead hiding his huge smile as he watched Taemin struggle to lift the fabric over his head.

Taemin heard his laughs and didn’t know if Jonghyun was laughing at him, he felt horribly embarrassed, and didn’t know what to do, he was stuck. He had already ruined the moment, so all he could do now was ask for help.

“Umm..hyung can you.help me..?” Taemin quietly said, emotions bubbling up inside of him but quickly bubbling down when he felt Jonghyun’s hands on his sides.

“Ah Taem you’re so cute like this” Jonghyun whispered, hands wrapping around his bare torso.

“Ugh, no I’m not, please can you help, I think my hair is caught on something, can you get it” Taemin pleaded, hands above his head and face covered in fabric. Jonghyun played around for a moment, trying to find the source of the tangle and laughed when he saw Taemin’s hair caught on a small zipper. He gently pulled his hair out and once it was free he pulled the rest of the gown off of him. Taemin let out a huge sigh of relief when the hot fabric was finally off of him. Jonghyun laughed again when he saw Taemin’s flushed face, heated up from being in a headlock with a fricking gown.

“It’s not funny!” Taemin cried out, covering his face with his hands when he spotted himself in a nearby mirror, hair disheveled and his face fully pink. Jonghyun realized Taemin was mortified, and quietly letting tears slip from his eyes in shame.

“Oh baby no, I didn’t mean it like that, come on, it’s ok” Jonghyun said as he wrapped his arms around Taemin’s exposed body, the only thing keeping him decent was the red panties he hadn’t yet taken off, Jonghyun brushed Taemin’s hair with his hand, smoothing it out as Taemin softly weeped into his arms.

“Baby, don’t cry, it’s not your fault” Jonghyun said, running his hands over Taemin’s body, in hopes of either calming him down or rousing him again. “You were so sexy and you can’t deny that, come on baby” Jonghyun said, pulling Taemin’s head from his shoulder to meet his wet, pink face.

“I was..?” Taemin asked, bruised lips slightly curving upwards. Jonghyun didn’t bother to answer but instead kissed him softly. Taemin moaned softly when Jonghyun’s tongue didn’t hesitate to enter his mouth. He gripped Jonghyun’s shirt and pulled him close. Jonghyun let his hands fall from his arms down to Taemin’s waist and he soothingly rubbed at the skin there. They both pulled away for a moment, breaths mixing between them.

“I- this is better” Jonghyun panted onto Taemin’s mouth, squeezing Taemin’s side with a hand, and before Taemin could answer Jonghyun had pulled away to fall onto their bed, gesturing for Taemin to climb on him. Taemin bit his lip and forgot all about the gown after that.  
End


End file.
